


In Which Stephen makes Tony Eat

by MelbaDiggory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelbaDiggory/pseuds/MelbaDiggory
Summary: A drabble for the Peter Parker square on my Ironstrange bingo





	In Which Stephen makes Tony Eat

Peter swung over to Avenger’s Tower where he worked after school. He had a project due the next day, so he was going to ask Mr. Stark if he could take the day off. However, when he arrived at the Tower, he was greeted by Dr. Strange, Tony’s boyfriend of a year.

“Hey, Dr. Strange,” Peter said.

“Hello, Peter,” Stephen replied. “Tony’s in his office as always.”

“Actually, can you carry a message for me?”

“Sure. What?”

“Just tell Mr. Stark that I can’t work today because I’ve got a project due tomorrow. Got it?”

“Yes. I’ll be sure to tell him. Now go. Work on your project. And you better get a good grade on it.”

“Whatever. Bye, Dr. Dad!” The teenager ran over to the window, jumping and swinging until he was out of sight. Stephen felt a small smile form. It wasn’t the first time Peter had called him “Dr. Dad”, but it always happened by accident. 

Stephen headed toward the elevator, where he told FRIDAY to take him to Tony’s lab. He’s learned, in the year that he and Tony have been dating that Tony didn’t take to well to being startled. As a result, Stephen rarely portalled without calling first (if he did portal without prior notice, Tony knew it was an emergency), and when he was already at the Tower, like he was now, he used the elevator and knocked before going in.

When Stephen entered the lab, he saw Tony working on what looked like an update to his suit. He didn’t look up until Stephen hugged him from behind and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked.

“What? I can’t simply want to visit my boyfriend?” Stephen joked.

“You could,” Tony acknowledged, “but I doubt that’s the whole reason. He turned around so he was facing Stephen.

“You know me too well. Fine. I’m here to tell you Peter can’t make it.”

“Why not?” The expression on Tony’s face was that of an anxious father who was scared his son might never come home.

“He has a project due tomorrow. It’s nothing dangerous.”

Tony sighed. “Okay. He better get an A on that project.”

“I told him the same thing.”

“Good. Now go. I’ve got work to do.”

“No. What you need to do is eat. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“Yes, I have.”

“FRIDAY, has Tony eaten at all today?”

__

“No, Boss has been drinking coffee but that’s it.”

“Wow. Now I can’t even trust my own AI.”

“We all only want what’s best for you, and working yourself to death is not it. Now, wait here. I’ll grab you a sandwich.” Too impatient to use the elevator, Stephen made a portal to the kitchen and left it open as he made a quick ham-and-cheese sandwich. When he returned to the lab, he closed the portal and handed Tony his sandwich.

“Thanks, but I’m fine,” Tony tried to decline.

“No, you’re not. Eat your sandwich. I won’t leave until you do.”

Tony groaned, but he began to eat slowly. When he finished, Stephen handed him a napkin to clean up with. Once Tony was clean, Stephen rewarded him with a kiss. When they broke apart, Tony commented, “If this is what I get for just a sandwich, I wonder what I’ll get for a meal?”

Stephen chuckled. “Who knows? Next time you eat an entire meal, I’ll let you know.In all honesty, though, you need to eat more.”

“I will, _Dr._ Strange. Especially if that’s my reward.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Whatever, Tony. Go back to work.” He gave Tony a light kiss on the lips before making a portal to the Sanctum, stepping through and closing it.


End file.
